Criminal Minds: Criminals
List of Criminals in Criminal Minds. Keep in mind that the articles accessible below will contain spoilers. For minor criminals mentioned, see separate article. Serial Killers Robert Adams.jpg|Robert Adams|link=Robert Adams J.B.Allen.jpg|J.B. Allen|link=J.B. Allen Alan Anderson.jpg|Alan Anderson The Crestview Rapist|link=Alan Anderson JeremyAndrus.jpg|Jeremy Andrus|link=Jeremy Andrus Animal2.jpg|Animal|link=Animal Karl_Arnold.jpg|Karl Arnold The Fox|link=Karl Arnold Colby Bachner.jpg|Colby Bachner|link=Colby Bachner Joe Bachner.jpg|Joe Bachner|link=Joe Bachner Battle2.png|Jason Clark Battle|link=Jason Clark Battle John Vincent Bell.jpg|John Vincent Bell|link=John Vincent Bell JoeBelser.jpg|Joe Belser The Nashville Killer|link=Joe Belser Donnie_Bidwell.jpg|Donnie Bidwell|link=Donnie Bidwell Ben Bradstone.jpg|Ben Bradstone|link=Ben Bradstone Colin Bramwell.jpg|Colin Bramwell|link=Colin Bramwell Frank_Breitkopf.jpg|Frank Breitkopf|link=Frank Breitkopf Robert Bremmer.jpg|Robert Bremmer|link=Robert Bremmer CarlBuford.jpg|Carl Buford|link=Carl Buford AmberCanardo.jpg|Amber Canardo|link=Amber Canardo Tory Chapman.jpg|Tory Chapman|link=Tory Chapman JeffreyCharles.jpg|Jeffrey Charles|link=Jeffrey Charles ian.png|Ian Coakley|link=Ian Coakley Jeffrey Collins.jpg|Jeffrey Collins|link=Jeffrey Collins Johnny Ray Covey.jpg|Johnny Ray Covey The Nanny Killer|link=Johnny Ray Covey David Cunningham.jpg|David Cunningham|link=David Cunningham John_Curtis.jpg|John Curtis The Replicator|link=John Curtis SarahDanlin.jpg|Sarah Danlin|link=Sarah Danlin Jacob_Dawes.jpg|Jacob Dawes|link=Jacob Dawes Marvin_Doyle detail.jpg|Marvin Doyle|link=Marvin Doyle Killerprofile.jpg|Daniel Dryden|link=Daniel Dryden Leland Duncan.jpg|Leland Duncan|link=Leland Duncan Farrell.jpg|Floyd Feylinn Ferell|link=Floyd Feylinn Ferell Carl_Fisher.jpg|Carl Finster|link=Carl Finster StevenFitzgerald.jpg|Steven Fitzgerald|link=Steven Fitzgerald Footpath.png|The Footpath Killer|link=The Footpath Killer Rodney Garrett.png|Rodney Garrett|link=Rodney Garrett Gary.jpg|Gary|link=Gary gless.jpg|Roderick Gless|link=Roderick Gless FrancisGoehring.jpg|Francis Goehring The Master|link=Francis Goehring Grace.jpg|Henry Grace|link=Henry Grace Franklin_Graney.jpg|Franklin Graney The Tommy Killer|link=Franklin Graney Wayne Gulino.jpg|Wayne Gulino|link=Wayne Gulino Tobias_Hankel.jpg|Tobias Hankel Raphael|link=Tobias Hankel FloydHansen.jpg|Floyd Hansen|link=Floyd Hansen ChesterHardwick.jpg|Chester Hardwick|link=Chester Hardwick Wade_Hatchett.jpg|Wade Hatchett|link=Wade Hatchett James Heathridge.jpg|James Heathridge|link=James Heathridge Holcombe2.jpg|Charles Holcombe|link=Charles Holcombe Hollow_Man.jpg|The Hollow Man|link=The Hollow Man StanHoward.jpg|Stanley Howard|link=Stanley Howard Drewjacobs.jpg|Drew Jacobs|link=Drew Jacobs Jackson.jpg|Adam Jackson|link=Adam Jackson Mark Jackson.jpg|Mark Jackson|link=Mark Jackson Travis James.jpg|Travis James|link=Travis James Bill_Jarvis.jpg|Bill Jarvis The Hollow Creek Killer|link=Bill Jarvis Charles Johnson.jpg|Charles Johnson|link=Charles Johnson Robert Johnson.jpg|Robert Johnson The Internet Killer|link=Robert Johnson Cesar Jones.jpg|Cesar Jones|link=Cesar Jones megankane.jpg|Megan Kane|link=Megan Kane ChloeKelcher.jpg|Chloe Kelcher|link=Chloe Kelcher Walter_Kern.jpg|Walter Kern The Keystone Killer|link=Walter Kern Emma_Kerrigan.jpg|Emma Kerrigan|link=Emma Kerrigan Gina King detail.jpg|Gina King|link=Gina King Dylan Kohler.jpg|Dylan Kohler|link=Dylan Kohler Killerprofile.jpg|Herman Kotchman|link=Herman Kotchman Maggie_Lowe.jpg|Maggie Lowe|link=Maggie Lowe Samantha_Malcom.jpg|Samantha Malcolm|link=Samantha Malcolm BrianMatloff.jpg|Brian Matloff The Blue Ridge Strangler|link=Brian Matloff Tony_Mecacci.jpg|Tony Mecacci Bosola|link=Tony Mecacci Mill_Creek_Killer.jpg|The Mill Creek Killer|link=The Mill Creek Killer Chad_Mills.jpg|Chad Mills|link=Chad Mills Trevor Mills.jpg|Trevor Mills|link=Trevor Mills Paul Mulford.jpg|Paul Mulford|link=Paul Mulford Lee Mullens.jpg|Lee Mullens The Butcher|link=Lee Mullens John Myers.jpg|John Myers The Silencer|link=John Myers Jason Nelson.jpg|Jason Nelson|link=Jason Nelson John_Nelson.jpg|John Nelson|link=John Nelson John_Nichols.jpg|John Nichols|link=John Nichols Parker.jpg|Robert Parker|link=Robert Parker Vincent_Perotta.jpg|Vincent Perotta|link=Vincent Perotta Greg Phinney.jpg|Greg Phinney|link=Greg Phinney Adam_Rain.jpg|Adam Rain|link=Adam Rain PeterRedding.jpg|Peter Redding|link=Peter Redding Robert_Reimann.jpg|Robert Reimann|link=Robert Reimann Ervin Robles.jpg|Ervin Robles|link=Ervin Robles Izzy Rogers.jpg|Izzy Rogers The Queen Of Diamonds|link=Izzy Rogers Caleb Rossmore.jpg|Caleb Rossmore|link=Caleb Rossmore Rowlings.jpg|Vincent Rowlings|link=Vincent Rowlings Anita Roycewood.jpg|Anita Roycewood|link=Anita Roycewood Sam_Russell.jpg|Sam Russell|link=Sam Russell CortlandBryceRyan.jpg|Cortland Bryce Ryan The Angel Maker|link=Cortland Bryce Ryan Arthur Rykov.jpg|Arthur Rykov|link=Arthur Rykov Kamen.jpg|Kaman Scott|link=Kaman Scott Finishingschool.jpg|Suzanne Silvan|link=Suzanne Silvan Paul-silvano.jpg|Paul Silvano|link=Paul Silvano Smith2.jpg|Joe Smith|link=Joe Smith Russell_Smith.jpg|Russell Smith|link=Russell Smith jamesstanworth.jpg|James Stanworth|link=James Stanworth Steve.jpg|Steve|link=Steve VincentStiles.jpg|Vincent Stiles|link=Vincent Stiles Lucas1.jpg|Lucas Turner|link=Lucas Turner Ronald_Underwood.jpg|Ronald James Underwood|link=Ronald James Underwood Tim_Vogel.jpg|Tim Vogel The Seattle Strangler|link=Tim Vogel TerranceWakeland.jpg|Terrance Wakeland|link=Terrance Wakeland hollis.jpg|Hollis Walker|link=Hollis Walker RonaldWeems.jpg|Ronald Weems|link=Ronald Weems Blake Wells.png|Blake Wells|link=Blake Wells Paul_Westin.jpg|Paul Westin|link=Paul Westin Chase Whitaker.jpg|Chase Whitaker|link=Chase Whitaker RobertWilkinson.jpg|Robert Wilkinson|link=Robert Wilkinson The Killer Woodsman.jpg|The Killer Woodsman|link=The Killer Woodsman Shane Wyland.jpg|Shane Wyland|link=Shane Wyland Thomas Yates.jpg|Thomas Yates The Womb Raider|link=Thomas Yates Rampage Killers Curtis Banks.jpg|Curtis Banks The Circle of Eight Killer|link=Curtis Banks Call.jpg|Darrin Call|link=Darrin Call Shelley Chamberlain.jpg|Shelley Chamberlain|link=Shelley Chamberlain Luke Dolan.jpg|Luke Dolan|link=Luke Dolan Raymond Donovan.jpg|Raymond Donovan|link=Raymond Donovan Ben Foster.png|Ben Foster|link=Ben Foster Jimmy Hall.jpg|Jimmy Hall|link=Jimmy_Hall Margaret Hallman.jpg|Margaret Hallman|link=Margaret Hallman Rodney Harris.jpg|Rodney Harris|link=Rodney Harris Norman_Hill.jpg|Norman Hill The Road Warrior|link=Norman Hill Wallace Hines.jpg|Wallace Hines|link=Wallace Hines Bill_Hodges.jpg|Bill Hodges|link=Bill Hodges Sydney Manning.jpg|Sydney Manning|link=Sydney Manning Eddie_Mays.jpg|Eddie Mays|link=Eddie Mays OwenSavage.jpg|Owen Savage|link=Owen Savage Jeremy Sayer.png|Jeremy Sayer|link=Jeremy Sayer Dale Shrader.jpg|Dale Schrader|link=Dale Schrader Randy Slade.jpg|Randy Slade|link=Randy Slade Tubs.jpg|Nathan Tubbs The Campus Killer|link=Nathan Tubbs Clifford Walsh.jpg|Clifford Walsh|link=Clifford Walsh Eddie_Lee_Wilcox.jpg|Eddie Lee Wilcox|link=Eddie Lee Wilcox RoyWoodridge.jpg|Roy Woodridge|link=Roy Woodridge Serial-Turned-Spree Killers Ronald Boyd.jpg|Ronald Boyd Santa Muerte|link=Ronald Boyd Bulford.jpg|Earl Bulford The Eye Snatcher|link=Earl Bulford Larry Feretich.jpg|Larry Feretich|link=Larry Feretich Flynn.jpg|Billy Flynn The Prince of Darkness|link=Billy Flynn Foyet100.jpg|George Foyet The Boston Reaper|link=George Foyet Mark Gregory.jpg|Mark Gregory|link=Mark Gregory Bryan Hughes.jpg|Bryan Hughes|link=Bryan Hughes jakar.jpg|Miranda Jakar|link=Miranda Jakar Michael Janeczco.jpg|Michael Janeczco|link=Michael Janeczco Tanner Johnson.jpg|Tanner Johnson|link=Tanner Johnson Willie_Kestler.jpg|Willie Kestler|link=Willie Kestler Johnny_McHale.jpg|Jonny McHale True Night|link=Jonny McHale Connor O'Brien.jpg|Connor O'Brien|link=Connor O'Brien Olson.jpg|Eric Olson|link=Eric Olson Owenporter.jpg|Owen Porter|link=Owen Porter Armando.jpg|Armando Salinas The Highway 99 Killer|link=Armando Salinas James Thomas.png|James Thomas The Couple Killer|link=James Thomas Budding Serial Killers ClaireBates.jpg|Claire Bates|link=Claire Bates Phillip Connor.jpg|Phillip Connor|link=Phillip Connor Phillip_Dowd.jpg|Phillip Dowd L.D.S.K.|link=Phillip Dowd Randall_Garner.jpg|Randall Garner The Fisher King|link=Randall Garner Jesse_Gentry.jpg|Jesse Gentry|link=Jesse Gentry Jane Gould.jpg|Jane Gould|link=Jane Gould Peter Harper.jpg|Peter Harper|link=Peter Harper Sheila_Harrison.jpg|Sheila Harrison|link=Sheila Harrison BrunoHawks.jpg|Bruno Hawks|link=Bruno Hawks George Kelling.jpg|George Kelling|link=George Kelling Daniel Milworth.jpg|Daniel Milworth|link=Daniel Milworth Johnny Mulford.jpg|Johnny Mulford|link=Johnny Mulford Tess_Mynock.jpg|Tess Mynock|link=Tess Mynock Ryan_Phillips.jpg|Ryan Phillips|link=Ryan Phillips Max_Pool.jpg|Max Pool The Have-You-Seen-Me Murderer|link=Max Pool HughRollins.jpg|Hugh Rollins|link=Hugh Rollins David_Roy_Turner.jpg|David Roy Turner|link=David Roy Turner Rhett Walden.jpg|Rhett Walden The Hill Ripper|link=Rhett Walden Toby_Whitewood.jpg|Toby Whitewood|link=Toby Whitewood CharlieWilkinson.jpg|Charlie Wilkinson|link=Charlie Wilkinson Budding Spree Killers Meyers.jpg|Patrick Meyers LC|link=Patrick Meyers CalebSheppard.jpg|Caleb Dale Sheppard The Stripping Bandit|link=Caleb Dale Sheppard Serial Bombers Bale.jpg|Adrian Bale The Boston Shrapnel Bomber|link=Adrian Bale Matthew Downs.jpg|Matthew Downs|link=Matthew Downs KennethRoberts.jpg|Kenneth Roberts Allegro|link=Kenneth Roberts David_Walker.jpg|David Walker The Palm Beach Bomber|link=David Walker Serial Arsonists Hayes.jpg|Clara Hayes|link=Clara Hayes William O'Brien.jpg|William O'Brien|link=William O'Brien Tommy_Wheeler_2.jpg|Tommy Wheeler|link=Tommy Wheeler Serial Rapists Hamilton Bartholomew.jpg|Hamilton Bartholomew The Piano Man|link=Hamilton Bartholomew TonyCanardo.jpg|Tony Canardo|link=Tony Canardo WilliamLee.jpg|William Lee|link=William Lee Bill Rogers.jpg|Bill Rogers|link=Bill Rogers Chris Salters.jpg|Chris Salters|link=Chris Salters Herman Scobie.jpg|Herman Scobie|link=Herman Scobie Serial Rapists-Turned-Killers Baleman.jpg|Steven Baleman|link=Steven Baleman WilliamHarris.jpg|William Harris|link=William Harris Michael Kosina.jpg|Michael Kosina|link=Michael Kosina Pablo_Vargas.jpg|Pablo Vargas|link=Pablo Vargas Pedophiles Donald Curtis.jpg|Donald Curtis|link=Donald Curtis MichaelEarlson.jpg|Michael Earlson|link=Michael Earlson None.jpg|Roscoe Gulch|link=Roscoe Gulch RichardJacobs.jpg|Richard Jacobs|link=Richard Jacobs Dr Arthur Malcom.jpg|Arthur Malcolm|link=Arthur Malcolm GaryMichaels.jpg|Gary Michaels|link=Gary Michaels HaydenRawlings.jpg|Hayden Rawlings|link=Hayden Rawlings Brandon Stiles.jpg|Brandon Stiles|link=Brandon Stiles Stalkers Malcolm Ford.jpg|Malcolm Ford Hicks.jpg|Mike Hicks|link=Mike Hicks Vincent_Shyer.jpg|Vincent Shyer|link=Vincent Shyer Cult Leaders Jackson Cally.jpg|Jackson Cally Grandfather|link=Jackson Cally Benjamin Cyrus.jpg|Benjamin Cyrus|link=Benjamin Cyrus Abductors James Barrett.jpg|James Barrett|link=James Barrett Kathy Gray.jpg|Kathy Gray Sylvia|link=Kathy Gray Scott Harbin.jpg|Scott Harbin|link=Scott Harbin Anton_Harris.jpg|Anton Harris|link=Anton Harris SusanJacobs.jpg|Susan Jacobs|link=Susan Jacobs Nicole Jones.jpg|Nicole Jones HouseMom247|link=Nicole Jones Regina Lampert.jpg|Regina Lampert|link=Regina Lampert Lucy.jpg|Lucy|link=Lucy Lyov.jpg|Lyov Lysowsky|link=Lyov Lysowsky Joshua_Moore.jpg|Joshua Moore|link=Joshua Moore Matthew_Moore.jpg|Matthew Moore|link=Matthew Moore Roger_Roycewood.jpg|Roger Roycewood|link=Roger Roycewood Finishingschool.jpg|Lawrence Silvan|link=Lawrence Silvan Edward Ray Stokes.jpg|Edward Ray Stokes|link=Edward Ray Stokes Bill Thomas.jpg|Bill Thomas|link=Bill Thomas Diane Turner.jpg|Diane Turner|link=Diane Turner Markus Younger.jpg|Marcus Younger|link=Marcus Younger Killing Teams/Families The Andersons.jpg|The Andersons|link=The Andersons 245px-Lee_Mullens_Colby_Bachner.png|Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner|link=Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner Russell and Beckett.jpg|Ellen Russell and Darlene Beckett|link=Ellen Russell and Darlene Beckett Johnson County Brotherhood.jpg|The Johnson County Brotherhood|link=The Johnson County Brotherhood The canardos.jpg|The Canardos|link=The Canardos Jumpcut.jpg|David Yarno and Becker Chapin|link=David Yarno and Becker Chapin Untitled.png|The Collins Family|link=The Collins Family None.jpg|The Face Cards|link=The Face Cards None.jpg|Francis Goehring and Henry Frost|link=Francis Goehring and Henry Frost Donovan and Manning.jpg|Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning|link=Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning Robertburke julietmonroe.jpg|Robert Burke and Juliet Monroe|link=Robert Burke and Juliet Monroe Moore_Brothers.jpg|The Moore Brothers|link=Moore Brothers Mulford_Family.jpg|The Mulford Family|link=The Mulford Family Whalen and Mynock.jpg|Raoul Whalen and Tess Mynock|link=Raoul Whalen and Tess Mynock Gary and Ervin Robles.jpg|Gary and Ervin Robles|link=Gary and Ervin Robles Fake_Romani_Family.jpg|The Romani Family|link=Romani Family The_Roycewoods.jpg|The Roycewoods|link=The Roycewoods None.jpg|John Nichols and Sam Russell|link=John Nichols and Sam Russell Joe Bachner and Daria Samsen.jpg|Joe Bachner and Daria Samsen|link=Joe Bachner and Daria Samsen Finishingschool.jpg|The Silvans|link=The Silvans TheSoulMates.jpg|The Soul Mates|link=The Soul Mates Summer's_Family.jpg|The Summers Family|link=Will and Chris Summers Turner's_Group.jpg|Turner's Group|link=Turner's Group Turner_and_Whitewood.jpg|David Turner and Toby Whitewood|link=David Turner and Toby Whitewood Groups and Organizations Mentes Criminales 6x17 By Aday 076 0001.jpg|Breakaway IRA Faction Terrorist cell|link=Breakaway IRA Faction CallyTribe.jpg|Cally's Tribe Racist cult|link=Cally's Tribe None.jpg|Chloe's Gang International criminals|link=Chloe's Gang None.jpg|Gulino's Soldiers Terrorist cell|link=Gulino's Soldiers Human Trafficking Ring.jpg|Human Trafficking Ring|link=Human Trafficking Ring File:5x19 LUGO CARTEL.jpg|The Lugo Cartel Drug cartel|link=Lugo Cartel MIS.jpg|Militant Islamic Society Terrorist cell|link=Militant Islamic Society NYTerrorists.jpg|New York Terrorist Cell Terrorist cell|link=New York Terrorist Cell None.jpg|The Regime Squad Terrorist cell|link=Regime Squad Ryan's Gang.jpg|Ryan's Gang Criminal gang|link=Ryan's Gang Sect.jpg|Separatarian Sect Religious cult|link=Separatarian Sect TSK.jpg|23rd Street Killers Street gang|link=23rd Street Killers Other Criminals Darlene Beckett.jpg|Darlene Beckett Unclassified Killer|link=Darlene Beckett AnnaBagley.jpg|Anna Begley Unclassified Killer|link=Anna Begley Cory_Bridges.jpg|Cory Bridges Unclassified Killer|link=Cory Bridges Trevor_Burkett.jpg|Trevor Burkett Statutory Rapist|link=Trevor Burkett None.jpg|Shara Carlino Attempted Copycat|link=Shara Carlino HenryFrost.jpg|Henry Frost Unclassified Killer|link=Henry Frost AudreyHenson.jpg|Audrey Henson Unclassified Killer|link=Audrey Henson Edward_Hill.jpg|Edward Hill Mass Poisoner|link=Edward Hill Lou Jenkins.jpg|Lou Jenkins Revenge Killer|link=Lou Jenkins Sera_Morrison.jpg|Sera Morrison Unclassified Killer|link=Sera Morrison DannyMurphy.jpg|Danny Murphy Unclassified Killer|link=Danny Murphy Playboy.jpg|Playboy Unclassified Killer|link=Playboy Adam_Richmond.jpg|Adam Richmond Unclassified Killer|link=Adam Richmond Ellen Russel.jpg|Ellen Russell Unclassified Killer|link=Ellen Russell Chris Shelton.jpg|Chris Shelton Revenge Killer|link=Chris Shelton Christopher Stafford.jpg|Christopher Stafford Statutory Rapist|link=Christopher Stafford Will Summers.jpg|Will Summers DarkSoul634 Unclassified Killer|link=Will Summers Willsykes.jpg|Will Sykes Unclassified Killer|link=Will Sykes Sue Walsh.jpg|Sue Walsh HattiesburgGirl Unclassified Killer|link=Sue Walsh Accomplices Judith Anderson.jpg|Judith Anderson|link=Judith Anderson None.jpg|Edward Calder|link=Edward Calder RayCampion.jpg|Ray Campion|link=Ray Campion Eric_Carcani.jpg|Eric Carcani|link=Eric Carcani Marvin Caul.jpg|Marvin Caul The Doctor|link=Marvin Caul AustinChapman.jpg|Austin Chapman|link=Austin Chapman Coleman_Taylor.jpg|Taylor Coleman|link=Taylor Coleman Donald Collins.jpg|Donald Collins|link=Donald Collins Linda Collins.jpg|Linda Collins|link=Linda Collins Mr._Conrad.jpg|Mr. Conrad |link=Mr. Conrad JoeyDavin.jpg|Joey Davin|link=Joey Davin Michelle Fader.jpg|Michelle Fader|link=Michelle Fader Michael Feehan.jpg|Michael Feehan|link=Michael Feehan Steven 5646.jpg|Steven Foster|link=Steven Foster None.jpg|Frank Giles|link=Frank Giles None.jpg|Lara Heathridge|link=Lara Heathridge Carla Hines.jpg|Carla Hines|link=Carla Hines Scott Kagan.jpg|Scott Kagan|link=Scott Kagan Ian Little.jpg|Ian Little|link=Ian Little Sarah Jean Mason.jpg|Sarah Jean Mason|link=Sarah Jean Mason Ron Massey.jpg|Colonel Ron Massey|link=Ron Massey Harvey Morell.jpg|Harvey Morell|link=Harvey Morell Dr. Nichols.jpg|Lawrence Nichols|link=Lawrence Nichols Clark Preston.jpg|Clark Preston|link=Clark Preston Linda Reimann.jpg|Linda Reimann|link=Linda Reimann Lewis Stuart Ramsey.jpg|Lewis Ramsey|link=Lewis Ramsey Michael Russo.jpg|Michael Russo|link=Michael Russo None.jpg|Mary Rutka|link=Mary Rutka Daria_Samsen.jpg|Daria Samsen|link=Daria Samsen Judge_Schuller.jpg|Boyd Schuller|link=Boyd Schuller Douglas_Silverman.jpg|Douglas Silverman|link=Douglas Silverman Richard_Slessman.jpg|Richard Slessman|link=Richard Slessman Michael_Smith.jpg|Michael Smith|link=Michael Smith Chris Stratton.jpg|Chris Stratton The King Of Hearts|link=Chris Stratton Oliver Stratton.jpg|Oliver Stratton The Jack of Clubs|link=Oliver Stratton Chris Summers.jpg|Chris Summers DarkSoul634|link=Chris Summers Shockley_Tawes.jpg|Sergeant Shockley Tawes|link=Shockley Tawes Mason2.jpg|Mason Turner|link=Mason Turner Raoul_Whalen.jpg|Raoul Whalen|link=Raoul Whalen None.jpg|Tommy Wittman|link=Tommy Wittman Terrorists Jamal_Abaza.jpg|Jamal Abaza|link=Jamal Abaza SUICIDE_TERRORIST_3.jpg|Ben Abner|link=Ben Abner Chad_Brown_2.jpg|Chad Brown Homegrown|link=Chad Brown SUICIDE_TERRORIST_2.jpg|Sam|link=Sam SUICIDE_TERRORIST_1.jpg|Unnamed NY Terrorist Cell Member|link=New York Terrorist Cell International Criminals Tivon Askari.jpg|Tivon Askari|link=Tivon Askari Chloe D.jpg|Chloe Donaghy|link=Chloe Donaghy Ian Doyle.jpg|Ian Doyle Valhalla|link=Ian Doyle Richard Gerace.jpg|Richard Gerace|link=Richard Gerace Michael Hastings.jpg|Michael Hastings|link=Michael Hastings Lachlan McDermott.jpg|Lachlan McDermott|link=Lachlan McDermott c Category:Criminals